Sword Art Online (Booster)
A Booster Pack for the Sword Art Online Series. This Booster Pack exists in both Japanese and English. Card List List= |-|Pics= ws sao s20 e001.jpg|link=Asuna Invites to Party ws sao s20 e002.jpg|link=《Lightning Flash》 Asuna ws sao s20 e003.jpg|link=Asuna Lays on the Sofa ws sao s20 e004.jpg|link=Imprisoned Queen, Asuna ws sao s20 e005.jpg|link=Asuna Changes Clothes ws sao s20 e006.jpg|link=Asuna Dozed Off ws sao s20 e007.jpg|link=Asuna's Commanding Strength ws sao s20 e008.jpg|link=Asuna's Married Life ws sao s20 e009.jpg|link=Asuna's True Expression ws sao s20 e010.jpg|link=Vice Commander, Asuna ws sao s20 e011.jpg|link=Asuna Takes Shelter ws sao s20 e012.jpg|link=Asuna Replies to a Proposal ws sao s20 e013.jpg|link=Guild Commander, Heathcliff ws sao s20 e014.jpg|link=Asuna's Strong Bond ws sao s20 e015.jpg|link=Asuna Jumps to Conclusions ws sao s20 e016.jpg|link=Observer, Kuradeel ws sao s20 e017.jpg|link=Asuna - Start of the Battle ws sao s20 e018.jpg|link=Laughing Coffin ws sao s20 e019.jpg|link=Heathcliff's Hidden Identity ws sao s20 e020.jpg|link=Asuna's Veteran Cooking Skill ws sao s20 e021.jpg|link=Returning to the Front Lines ws sao s20 e022.jpg|link=Self-sacrifice ws sao s20 e023.jpg|link=A Sworn Promise ws sao s20 e024.jpg|link=《Star Splash》 ws sao s20 e025.jpg|link=Duel in the Arena ws sao s20 e026.jpg|link=Magic Swordsman, Leafa ws sao s20 e027.jpg|link=Leafa's Pure Wish ws sao s20 e028.jpg|link=Reliable Guide, Leafa ws sao s20 e029.jpg|link=Suguha's Shaken Feelings ws sao s20 e030.jpg|link=《Sylph》 Girl, Leafa ws sao s20 e031.jpg|link=Suguha in Uniform ws sao s20 e032.jpg|link=Suguha Persuading Herself ws sao s20 e033.jpg|link=Gentle Ally, Recon ws sao s20 e034.jpg|link=Kendo Girl, Suguha ws sao s20 e035.jpg|link=Leafa's Bashful Expression ws sao s20 e036.jpg|link=Leafa Gets Her Hand Bit ws sao s20 e037.jpg|link=Leafa's Sharp Observation ws sao s20 e038.jpg|link=Suguha Out of the Bath ws sao s20 e039.jpg|link=Leafa's in a Panic ws sao s20 e040.jpg|link=Suguha's Mixed Emotions ws sao s20 e041.jpg|link=Fairy King, Oberon ws sao s20 e042.jpg|link=Healing Magic ws sao s20 e043.jpg|link=Recon's Courage ws sao s20 e044.jpg|link=Spell Chanting ws sao s20 e045.jpg|link=Repressed Feelings ws sao s20 e046.jpg|link=Searching Lisbeth ws sao s20 e047.jpg|link=Like a Younger Sister, Silica ws sao s20 e048.jpg|link=Lisbeth's Blessings ws sao s20 e049.jpg|link=Silica in the 《Flower Garden》 ws sao s20 e050.jpg|link=Lisbeth's Professional Pride ws sao s20 e051.jpg|link=Silica's Unyielding Trust ws sao s20 e052.jpg|link=Lisbeth Changes Clothes ws sao s20 e053.jpg|link=Lisbeth's Determined Confession ws sao s20 e054.jpg|link=Familiar, Pina ws sao s20 e055.jpg|link=Silica - Like a Date ws sao s20 e056.jpg|link=Mace User, Lisbeth ws sao s20 e057.jpg|link=Silica - Start of the Adventure ws sao s20 e058.jpg|link=Dagger User, Silica ws sao s20 e059.jpg|link=Cute Mischief, Silica ws sao s20 e060.jpg|link=Lisbeth's Positive Smile ws sao s20 e061.jpg|link=Lisbeth the Blacksmith ws sao s20 e062.jpg|link=《Beast Tamer》 Silica ws sao s20 e063.jpg|link=Like an Idol, Silica ws sao s20 e064.jpg|link=Silica Leaves the Party ws sao s20 e065.jpg|link=《Pina's Heart》 ws sao s20 e066.jpg|link=Cornered Silica ws sao s20 e067.jpg|link=Encouraging Lisbeth ws sao s20 e068.jpg|link=Happening! Silica ws sao s20 e069.jpg|link=Silica's Gratitude ws sao s20 e070.jpg|link=《Pneuma Flower》 ws sao s20 e071.jpg|link=White Dragon's Lair ws sao s20 e072.jpg|link=Seeking Warmth ws sao s20 e073.jpg|link=First Adventure ws sao s20 e074.jpg|link=Pina's Resurrection ws sao s20 e075.jpg|link=Awakened Feelings ws sao s20 e076.jpg|link=Mysterious Girl, Yui ws sao s20 e077.jpg|link=《Black Swordsman》 Kirito ws sao s20 e078.jpg|link=Blade User, Klein ws sao s20 e079.jpg|link=Kirito in the Battlefield ws sao s20 e080.jpg|link=Kirito - For Someone Special ws sao s20 e081.jpg|link=Artificial Intelligence, Yui ws sao s20 e082.jpg|link=Kirito Discovers a Unique Skill ws sao s20 e083.jpg|link=Solo Player, Kirito ws sao s20 e084.jpg|link=Moonlit Black Cats, Sachi ws sao s20 e085.jpg|link=Kirito's Strong Bond ws sao s20 e086.jpg|link=Kirito Appraises Items ws sao s20 e087.jpg|link=Kirito's Natural Gentleness ws sao s20 e088.jpg|link=Their Child, Yui ws sao s20 e089.jpg|link=Kirito's Quiet Days ws sao s20 e090.jpg|link=Kirito - Start of the Battle ws sao s20 e091.jpg|link=Sachi's Bloomed Admiration ws sao s20 e092.jpg|link=Lovely Girl, Yui ws sao s20 e093.jpg|link=Kirito - Snow Mountain on Floor 55 ws sao s20 e094.jpg|link=Kirito Joins the Knights of the Blood Oath ws sao s20 e095.jpg|link=Axe Warrior, Agil ws sao s20 e096.jpg|link=Marriage Proposal ws sao s20 e097.jpg|link=Thank you, goodbye ws sao s20 e098.jpg|link=《Dual-wielding》 User ws sao s20 e099.jpg|link=End of the World ws sao s20 e100.jpg|link=Sudden Farewell